What Does It Mean?
by zoey-peace-love
Summary: Olive and Fletcher both have feelings for each other but do not realize they have feelings back for each other. When there is a camping trip with Chyna, Angus, Fletcher, and Olive you never know what might happen.. It is up to Chyna to try and meddle this relationship together. Do Olive and Fletcher hit it off? Or was it just a phase? FOLIVE! :
1. How Plan Folive Started

**A/N: I know, "Another Folive story?!" but I looovvvee Folive.. :) My inspiration came from Kristney. Thank you so much for letting me write a similar story! (Her stories are great too. FOLIVE! Read 'em {; ) **

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm! **

Chapter One:

**Olive's P.O.V.**

"_Fletcher!" I called. "Help!" I was slowly loosing grip of the cliff. I don't want to die like this. _

"_Fletcher!" I yelled again.. I still didn't see him.._

"FLETCHER!" I yelled, waking up. It's a good thing it was only Chyna and I.

"What the heck?" Chyna yelled.

I was spending the night at Chyna's house because tomorrow Chyna, Angus, Fletcher and I were going camping with her parents. Cameron was off to do something probably stupid with Lexi.

"I was having a nightmare... And.. Uh. _Flebtcherob wags inbt._" I said covering my mouth so Chyna couldn't quite understand me..

"Again... What?!" She said louder..

"FLETCHER WAS IN IT!" I said really loud and panicky.

"Olive?! Does- does that mean something?" She started to get excited. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Oh-my-gosh."

"Shut up," I snapped. "No one needs to know if whether or not I have a crush on him. I don't even know." My eyes got big, _Did I really just say that?_

"Don't know?! So it's possible! Ahh!"

"Chyna go to sleep. You're going to wake everyone up. And besides, he drools over you."

With that we both lay back down in her huge bed and went to sleep.

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

Today was the camping trip. I need Fletcher and Olive to have feelings for each other! It wouldn't only make me happy that Fletcher was out of my hair, but because they would be a perfect couple! I am so going to meddle with this all! Muwahaha.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Olive was acting really weird. She wouldn't talk to me. She wouldn't walk with me. She wouldn't even make eye contact with me..

I catch up with her fast walking and grab her arm. "Olive, talk to me." She just looks away..

"Please talk to me!" I say very softly. I'm looking straight into her eyes. I'm serious.

She shoved her arm away and walked away just as fast. I sat down on a bench and sighed.

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

Fletcher sat down with a sigh. I walked over to him. "Hey." I said, nudging his shoulder.

"Why won't she talk to me?" he asked.

"If only you knew." I said with an evil smirk and walked away. * I'm meddling! *

"What do you mean?!" he yelled.

_I mean, she doesn't want you to know she might be crushing on you._ I thought to myself.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I can't even look him in the eyes. Oh my gosh, Olive! I'm dying to tell him how I feel, but it would ruin everything. And what if he didn't like me back? We're to close to just fall apart.. I can see him drooling over Chyna right now! Stupid Olive. Always expecting too much of yourself... _Just like everyone else._

I was always overly stressed.. People expect me to know **EVERYTHING **about **ANYTHING**. It's too much! Sometimes, I cry myself to sleep because I'm too worried about the next day.. I care too much about what everyone thinks of me..

Maybe I should talk to Fletcher. Ignoring people can mean loosing the one you love..

"H-hey Fletcher.."

"Olive!" he said with a hug.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you... My brain, it-it was thinking too much.?"

"Ha ha, that's alright. As long as you're okay.."

I couldn't help but smile!

_As long as you're okay.._

It played through my head over and over again.. I loved hearing it.. Especially from him.

_As long as you're okay.._

_As long as you're okay.._

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

…. I HAVE A CRUSH ON OLIVE... Chyna can't know, Angus can't know, but most importantly OLIVE CANNOT KNOW.

"Ch-chyna, can I tell you a secret?"

"You have a crush on Olive. I know!" she burst out with a smile.

"W-whaaatt? That's craaazayy." I knew she knew I was lying. I _felt_ my face turn read. "F-fine.. BUT SHE CAN'T KNOW! Promise me you WILL! NOT! TELL! HER!" I said shaking her by the shoulders.

"Jeez, boy! Calm yourself.."

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

Ahhhh! I knew it! Finally, plan Meddle with Folive is in gear! First, I have to make them both realize they BOTH like each other. Then, I have to do something with them.. But make sure it is fun! So they can realize it some more. Oh this is not makin' sense! I'll figure it out along the way..


	2. Down by the Lake, and up at the Stars

**A/N: Hey! Miss me? School schedule has got me messed up.. I have a friend on here. Her name is darknite47. She has GREAT stories! Give 'em a try! (:**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Two:

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

Today we are all having a picnic by the lake.. While we are eating, I'll burst out, "LET'S PLAY A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE!" That's how I'll do it! Then I'll say, "Olive, truth or dare?" and whether it's truth or dare I can still make her say who she's crushing on! BRILLIANT, CHYNA.! Brilliant!

I grabbed a blanket and the picnic basket and the four of us headed to the lake. Olive and Fletcher were throwing Chex Mix at each other.. HOW CUTE! That was when I yelled, "LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! .. I'll start!"

Everyone seemed to like the idea so I didn't burst right away.. "FLETCHER! .. Truth or dare?" I think I scared him when I yelled Fletcher.. Ha ha!

"Uh, dare.?"

"Okay, I dare you to.. Hm. Stick your feet in the lake!" That was a stupid dare.

After a couple of truths and dares, I said, "Olive. Truth or dare.?"

"Uh, truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?" I said in a flirty tone.

"Well," she started. "There's this guy..," and she still kept us waiting.

"Yeah?" I said.

"He isn't from around here though." she ended.

Ugh. How did I not see that coming. She even said it with a flirty smile and all. Then I looked at Fletcher..

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

"Well," Olive started. "There's this guy..," a smile started to form across my face.

"Yeah..?" Chyna said anxiously.

"He isn't from around here though." she ended.

A slight frown appeared on my face and I needed to walk away.. "I'll uh- be right back.." I said.

I looked at Chyna and shook my head. She doesn't need to go see if I'm okay, I think that's an obvious answer..

I sat by a tree with my head in my knees. I wasn't going to cry over a girl.. But I might have. I didn't know what I was feeling. Chyna came anyways, "When are you going to tell her!?" she yelled.

"Shush! The last thing I need is Olive knowing..."

"Olive knowing what?" said a voice from a few feet away..

"Thaaat I ll-lost my sock in the river. I knew you would make fun of me."

"Ha ha! That's hilarious! You know me so well!" she smiled.

When she walked away, I looked at Chyna with a look of disappointment.

"Not my fault!" she said jokingly.

**Olive P.O.V.**

"_Shush! The last thing I need Is Olive knowing.. _

There was a pause while I answered. He was going to say something else wasn't he? STUPID OLIVE! Why do I like so much that he was talking to Chyna about me?

I'm DYING inside. Not knowing how Fletcher feels about me hurts. But wait, he likes Chyna. Things can be _**IMPOSSIBLE **_don't-ch-know.

"Ahh! This is killing me!" I yell, REALLY loud...

I see Fletcher and Chyna heading this way.. _Dang-it, Olive!_

"What was that about?" Chyna asked almost as if she's panicked.

"Uh.. My feet, their killing me! Ahh!" I said, trying to make it as believable as possible. "I'm going to the cabin.. Bye!"

I ran back to the cabin. I heard Chyna ask, "I thought her feet were KILLING HER! Ahh!" Fletcher laughed. I wish I was funny.

I had to write down my feelings. I couldn't tell anyone. But I could tell my paper!

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote down quite some thoughts..

_Dear Paper, _

_I'm dying not being able to this boy how I feel.. But how? He likes.. LOVES my best friend!_

_I don't want to ruin our great friendship.. I would hate not talking to him. It would kill me!_

_But I'm Olive Doyle, not Chyna Parks. I don't have a beautiful voice, or pretty clothes,_

_or amazing hair, or everything CHYNA has! Gosh he would laugh so hard at me if he_

_found this! I'll just keep my feelings a secret.. Thanks for listening, piece of paper!_

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Olive said her feet were killing her.., then ran back to the cabin.. That doesn't make sense! She's hiding something from me. I guess we better go check on Lunatic Doyle. Yes, that's what I will call her for now.

"Um, Olive.? Are you.. okay?" I asked nervously.

"What makes you think I'm not?" she replied calmly.

"You said your feet hurt, then ran away.."

"Sorry?"

"Anyways, want to come look at the stars with me tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"Uh, um. I-uh.. AM GONNA TAKE A NAP NOW GOODNIGHT!"

What the heck? It's four in the afternoon.. Ugh! I HATE Lunatic Doyle. "Fine, but just so you know, I HATE Lunatic Doyle." I said and walked away..

**Olive's P.O.V.**

"Fine, but just so you know, I HATE Lunatic Doyle.."

That hurt! I found myself crying on my pillow. Maybe I should go to the stars with him tonight.. I guess I should! I don't want to loose him due to my feelings for him, but I am loosing him because I get so shy and idiotic over the stupidest things!

_~~Later That Night~~_

I found my way past the cabins, and out to the overlook. I was about to say, "Hi Fletcher!" when I looked again..

I guess Olive saying no means Chyna goes instead! This moment just might have been perfect.. I guess it doesn't matter now.. Why do all of the bad things happen to me?

Yes, I'm crying again. I just can't help slash control a lot of my feelings! That's when I heard them coming.. I was already in my pajamas, because I changed as soon as I got back.. I threw my slippers off and under my bed, got in my sleeping bag, and went to sleep as if I had been sleeping for hours.. Don't ask me where Angus went. I don't know or care..

"I had fun!" Chyna said, giggling a bit.

"Good." Fletcher replied, softly laughing to.

What am I to do now? IS CHYNA ACTUALLY FALLING FOR HIM?! She's my best friend, and that wouldn't be right, right? I guess we'll have to talk tomorrow...


	3. Into the Forest

**A/N: Thanks for all the sweet reviews everyone! **

**Darknite47: You're very welcome! Glad I made your day(: You're such an awesome person :D**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Three:

**Olive's P.O.V.**

That morning, while we were walking towards our spot by the lake, I pulled Chyna aside.. "Where were you last night?" I asked as if I went to sleep with them missing.

"Oh, uh. At the stars with Fletcher." I thought she was going to lie, honestly.

"Oh. Why?"

"He asked me to come with him. He said he tried to get you to come, but you were being Lunatic Doyle."

"Wait, he told you about the nickname he gave me last night?"

"No. We've always called you that when you were in one of your 'moods.'"

I don't really know why, but that felt like a blade to my heart..

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

What was that about? As soon as I told Olive we've always called her Lunatic Doyle when she was in one of her 'moods,' she immediately looked upset and walked away.

I saw Fletcher walk up to Olive and she just immediately walked away. Whatever. She can be mad. I'm not gonna bother Lunatic Doyle.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I walked up to Olive. "Hey O-." She turned around an walked away. She looked upset. What was that about?

I walked over to Chyna. "What's Lunatic Doyle up to now?" I said with a laugh.

"I don't know, but right after I told her we've always called her Lunatic Doyle, she got mad and walked away."

I understood right away.

"Be right back." and I ran/jogged to Olive.

"Olive. I'm sorry. I guess we should've told you.."

"Duh! That was a blade to my heart." she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I -"

"That makes me feel like I'm the nerdy new girl and the 'popular' kids (of the A.N.T. Farm) talk bad about the nerdy new girl! We're supposed to be friends! Does everyone call me that when I am in one of "my moods"?!"

I couldn't look her in the eyes to say no. That's how she knew I was lying..

"Ugh! I HATE you guys so much right now!" she started crying.. I never realized how emotional she was.

"You have every right to.. We we're being really bad friends. You just weren't normal Olive!"

"Oh, and who's she supposed to be? Overly Perky Doyle? Boring Doyle? Annoying Doyle? Robot-"

"The Olive That Is My Best Friend Doyle." I cut her off.

She had a smile on her face and gave me a hug. "I'm going to go forgive Chyna." she said jumping to her feet.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Olive That Is My Best Friend Doyle.. I like that name!

"Hey Chyna.. I forgive you." I said with an awkward smile.

"Ha ha. Okay." she said sarcastically. But not the annoying kind of sarcastic.

I am very confused right now. I've been asking myself a lot of questions since last night.

_Do I really like Fletcher? Would he ever like me? Should I tell him? What will he say? Will I loose him?_

I honestly don't know how I'm going to figure all of this out..

Chyna's P.O.V.

I have a new plan!

We're having s'mores tonight again, and I'm going to suggest we all go to the stars! Heh heh heh. I am going to try and make it less awkward this time though.. It'll be hard, but I'll make Angus leave as I slowly walk away. Then they'll realize their by themselves, and it'll go from there! I CAN'T WAIT!

As we were all sitting and looking at the stars I grabbed Angus, which took a lot of effort, and we walked off.

"Ha Chyna you know what th-. Where's Chyna and Angus?" I heard Olive ask.

"I don't know. Maybe they got lost or something. Should we go look for them?" Fletcher replied.

"Quick! Hide!" I whisper yelled to Angus. Did I mention it's just as hard to make him run?

We ran a little deeper into the forest. "Do you hear that?" I heard Olive ask.

"Let's go this way." Fletcher replied. I could hear them getting closer.

"Run! .. Again!" I whisper yelled... again.

"Ow!" I turned around and saw Olive fall. Where did she fall to!?


	4. Folive? Or Something Else?

**A/N: Hey! I left a somewhat cliffy, so here's what happens now!**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Four:

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

"Let's go this way." Fletcher replied. I could hear them getting closer.

"Run! .. Again!" I whisper yelled... again.

"Ow!" I turned around and saw Olive fall. Where did she fall to!?

Angus and I ran right over to them. Oh my gosh! There was Olive passed out on the ground. She tripped and hit her head. "DAAAAAAAAAAD!" I yelled. "Come quick!"

My dad ran over and picked Olive up. He put her in the back of the car and told us he'd be back to take us to the hospital.

While he was gone, there was a lot of worry in the air. "Oh my gosh. I feel like this is all my fault! If I wouldn't have sent you guys on a wild goose chase after us, she never would have gotten hurt!"

Fletcher was pacing back and fourth. I could hear him mumbling a lot. "Is she going to be okay? What if she loses her memory? Will she remember me? What if she thinks this is my fault?"

I walked over to Fletcher and tried to calm him down. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "Fletcher, it's really sweet that you care, but you need to calm down!"

Then Angus came over to him and so very helpfully announced, "QUIMBY! What did you do to my woman!?"

"Angus! Sit down!" I yelled. He sat down right away. I can be scary! Heh heh.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Olive is at the hospital because she tripped and hit her head. I am so worried about her. Chyna's dad finally showed up and took us to the hospital. I rushed to her room and started asking her a lot of questions.

"Fletcher, she's not even awake!"

"Right.."

"You guys?" Now she was awake.

"Oh my gosh! Olive! Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Chyna asked.

"Yeah, it's not your fault, Chyna. Where's Fletcher?"

Thank goodness. She didn't loose her memory.

"Hey. I'm right here." I said with a smile.

"Hi Fletcher." she said with a soft smile.

"Are you okay? I was so worried about you."

She started to smile again, "I'm fine. Just dizzy. I think I twisted my ankle too."

Chyna went to read the doctor reports. "Looks like you have a small cut on the back of your head, and a.. Yep, twisted ankle. Looks like we are going to have to leave our camping trip a little early."

"I'm so sorry you guys." she started to cry a little.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! It's okay." I put my arm around her.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I feel like I ruined this for everyone. Chyna thinks it is her fault because, in my defense, she did send Fletcher and I on a wild goose chase for her and Angus. But I'm not mad. She didn't do it so I would get hurt. I know that for a fact because he's my best friend.

There isn't much to do at this boring hospital. I can't walk, and I can't get a snack from the fridge whenever I want to. All I can eat is hospital food when they give it to me.

I feel so dizzy and lightheaded. What did I even hit my head on? It's kind of a blur, but not enough a blur that I don't remember anything.

If I were to tell Fletcher everything right at this moment, he could just leave me there and there's nothing I can do about that. I'll say it again, I twisted my ankle and hit my head..

Just then Chyna sent everyone out of the room. "I know this might not be the right time to ask, but when are you going to tell him?"

"If I were to do it now, he could leave and there would be nothing I could do about it. That's what I'm afraid of."

"Well if you bottle it in forever, it's going to be too late."

If only this all could have happened a bit sooner. Because when I got back from the hospital, Fletcher had this new girlfriend. It wasn't Chyna and it wasn't Paisley. (Not that Paisley would date some one who's not half as tall as her and there's quite an age difference.

I still have crutches and things are a lot harder.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Chyna.

"Her name is Violet. She came to the A.N.T. Farm while you were still at home resting up. They fell for each other instantly."

"Oh." I said, holding back tears.

"You want to come to my house after school and talk about it?"

"I always want to come to your house." I replied.

"Then let's go. It's an early release day. Ha ha. Wait, is it okay with your mom?"

"Let me ask."

I picked up my phone to call my mom.

"_Hello? Is everything okay Olive, honey?" _

"Yes mom, everything is fine. I was just wondering since it is an early release day and you're still at work, if I could go to Chyna's house?"

"_Of course you can, just no walking. Her dad will have to pick you guys up."_

"He is. Thanks, Mom! Love you, bye_."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Chyna.

"She said it's fine, as long as your dad picks us up."

"He's already on his way."

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

I thought Fletcher liked Olive? Oh no, was that just a phase? Poor Olive. But just because she's kind of paralyzed at the moment, doesn't mean he should just look for someone who doesn't need assistance. Violet is pretty, but he barely knows her! There's something very suspicious about those two... And I'm going to figure out what it is..


	5. The Roller Rink on Friday

**A/N: Hey everyone! Since I was so behind on all this chapter updating, I wanted to update as soon as possible! :)**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Five:

**Olive's P.O.V.**

My heart is so broken, and it's all my fault. I never told Fletcher how I felt, and he probably never even liked me anyways..

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

I thought Fletcher liked Olive? Oh no, was that just a phase? Poor Olive. But just because she's kind of paralyzed at the moment, doesn't mean he should just look for someone who doesn't need assistance. Violet is pretty, but he barely knows her! There's something very suspicious about those two... And I'm going to figure out what it is..

"Olive, I'll be right back."

I ran over to Fletcher. "Hey Fletcher! I've got to ask you something.."

"What's up Chyna?" he asked.

"Who's that Violet girl" then I whispered, "and what about Olive?"

"Olive should like someone who's smart, like her. And Violet isn't even my girlfriend! We've just been out a few times together."

I couldn't take it anymore..

"OLIVE LIKES YOU, IDIOT! But you left her behind. Let me know when you're ready to make sense."

I went back to Olive. "Come on, let's get out of here."

We got into my dad's car and went to my house. I hope we can get through the whole day without Fletcher. Then I heard a knock at the door. Please don't be Fletcher, please don't be Fletcher.

"Hey Chyna. Come out here and close the door. I need to talk to you and Olive can't hear what were saying." It was Violet.. Uh-oh.

"Olive, I'll be right back."

"Kay."

I slowly crept outside and onto the porch. "What's up, Violet?"

"I know Olive likes Fletcher.." Uh-oh.. "and I want to help!" Oh! She's nice!

"That's great! Got any ideas?"

"Well as far as I know and he probably likes her back, right?"

"That was what he told me when we all went camping."

"Well maybe if you, me, Olive, and Fletcher went somewhere we could make them realize it. Olive loses her crutches tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then she'll have to wait a week before she can actually walk alone. So maybe next, next Friday we should go rollerskating and pair them together! Sound good?"

"Sound good... SOUNDS GREAT!"

All of those days passed by and then came the Friday we all planned to go rollerskating. "I want to be Chyna's partner!" yelled Violet.

"I want to be Violet's partner!" I yelled.

Olive looked at me with a not so happy look on her face. "Sorry." I mouthed.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Thanks a lot, Chyna. Not only am I not good at rollerskating and fall a lot. But Chyna made it so FLETCHER would be my partner! Oh no!

"Looks like we're partners." Fletcher told me.

"Hm, yeah." I said sarcastically.

Fletcher looked confused along with a _'What Did I Do?' _ look.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

What did I do? Why's Olive mad?

**Violet's P.O.V. **(Something New!)

I know we planned this so Olive and Fletcher would get together, but she's being.. being... uh, LUNATIC DOYLE! (Chyna told me about that.)

"You guys! We need partners because face it, none of us are great skaters.."

"But why do I have to be with Fletcher?" Olive asked.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

"But why do I have to be with Fletcher?" Olive asked.

Well, that hurt.. I thought she liked me? Whatever.

"I just pray I don't fall too much," Olive rolled her eyes. "Just trying to lighten up the mood."

"You can't lighten up the mood of someone who's already had it CRUSHED." she said and then stomped away.

I was so hurt.. Again, why was she being so mean to me? I had to find out, so I went after her. "Olive let's go. The roller rink is open finally."

"Help me up." she demanded.

**Violet's P.O.V.**

Awww! I know he's just helping her up, but they are staring into each others eyes! "Maybe while were skating I should push her into him." I whispered to Chyna.

"DO IT!" she yelled excitedly.

"Oh, I will."

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I was skating as far away from Fletcher as possible. I don't know why, but I was just so mad with him. I heard Violet coming up from behind me. "Hey Olive! Skate with me?"

"Sure!"

**Violet's P.O.V.**

I was skating with Olive. I sped up so she would catch up with me and I slowed down by Fletcher.

That was when I suddenly "tripped" and knocked Olive onto Fletcher.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Violet "tripped" and knocked me into Fletcher. Looking down at him as we were lying on the ground, and something came over me. Before I knew it, I had leaned in to kiss Fletcher.

"Oh my god! What did I just do?" I came back to reality.

Fletcher was looking at me.. Very shocked.. "Uh.. I gotta go." I said really fast.

I got up and skated away really fast. I've never felt in such a rush EVER. "Olive wait!" Fletcher yelled. But I kept "running."

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. Olive Doyle just kissed ME. Then she ran/skated away as fast possible. I called after her, but she wouldn't come back.

**Chyna and Violet's P.O.V.**

OH MY GOSH! Olive kissed him! But where did she go? We HAVE to go find her.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I ran into the parking lot and sat down on the curb. "Olive!" I heard everyone yell out.

I ran so fast down the street. We were 3 blocks from my house so I ran all the way there. (With all my stuff, of course.) "H-uh h-ey Muh-mom."

"Olive, honey! Why are you breathing so heavily!?" she asked.

"I -r-r-ran all th-uh-e way here.."

"What? Why?"

"Be-cause I k-k.. I KISSED FLETCHER, MOM!"

"Oh.." she replied. "Well honey.. If he loves you, and I'm sure he does, then he'll come back."

"But what if he doesn't.." I mumbled.. And I felt a tear fall down my face.


	6. Too Broken To Understand

**A/N: Hey! I had to update! I took too long this time. Sorry it's a bit short this time.. I kind of got some writer's block in the making of this chapter...**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Six:

**Olive's P.O.V.**

"But what if he doesn't.." I mumbled.. And I felt a tear fall down my face.

I went to my room and flopped down onto my bed. "OOOOOOOOLLLLLIIIIIIVE!" I heard someone yelling from my window.

_Don't be Fletcher. PLEASE DON'T BE FLETCHER! _I slowly looked out the window and breathed out a breath of relief. It was Chyna! I smiled a nervous smile and went downstairs and ran out the door. "H-hey." I stuttered.

"What happened back there!?" she burst out.

"Nice to see you too." Suddenly, Violet appeared which meant Fletcher could have shown up to. "She's the only other person here, r-right?"

"Yeah. I thought it might not be right if I brought Fletcher." Chyna said.

"Thanks." I felt a tear stream down my face again.

"Olive, why are you crying?" Chyna asked.

"Come inside.. Both of you." I replied and we went up to my room.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I touched my lips.. and sat there thinking. _Why did she kiss me? Was it an accident? Did I l-like the k-kiss?_

So much was rushing through my head and I needed it to stop. Maybe I should try to call Olive.

The first time it went to voice mail.. So I called again.

**Chyna's P.O.V**

Olive's phone rang while her and Olive were getting popcorn and a movie to watch. We decided to turn this into a sleepover!

Suddenly, Olive's phone rang.. _Call From: Fletcher. _The ring tone was playing too long so I answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Olive?" Fletcher asked.

"No, it's Chyna. What's up?"

"Can you tell Olive to call me?"

"Why? She might cry picking up the phone."

"What?"

"She's too.. I guess, broken to talk to you right now.. She's having mixed emotions, I'm sorry."

"But I need to tell her-" He cut himself short.

"Tell her what?"

"Never mind.. She can't avoid me forever... I hope.." And he hung up.

Olive and Violet were coming back up the stairs while I was on the phone with Fletcher. "Who was that?"

"No one.."

"Chyna."

"It was Fletcher, but I told him you might not want to talk to him. I was just trying to be a friend.."

"I've gotta call him back." She dropped the movie and ran to her phone, but I grabbed her hand.

"Is that a good idea?" I said softly.

She paused and sat down.. "I guess not, thanks for looking out for me Chyna." she said with a smile.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I'll just call Fletcher later when Chyna and Violet are asleep..?

"Girls! Want some ice cream?" My mom yelled.

"Sure!" we all replied. Chyna and Violet ran down the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Now I could call Fletcher.. I'm nervous, but I have to.

I picked up the phone and clicked on Fletcher's name. I pressed 'call' and waited.

"Hello? Look Chyna if you're-"

"I-It's me, Fletcher.."

"Oh.. Hi Olive." Right away I knew this was going to be awkward.

"Um, so what did you call f-for?"

"Don't you think we should talk about tonight?"

"Oh, um.. Well what is there to talk about?"

"What do you mean what is there to talk about? YOU KISSED ME WEIRDO!"

"Uh, I."

"Oh no, Olive I didn't mean to-"

"No.. It's fine.. Uh, I'm going to go get ice cream with the girls.. Bye."

"Olive no! Wait!" But I'd already hung up.. I tried holding back my tears..

"I'm coming to get ice cream!" I yelled and ran down the stairs like I was so happy and joyful.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh. What did I just do? I'm so awful and I'll do anything to make this up to her. ANYTHING.

Tomorrow I need to talk to her. But what am I supposed to say? "Oh sorry, Olive. You kissed me and I called you a weirdo." NO!

I bet Chyna knows what to do! I'll ask her RIGHT NOW.

I picked up the phone and dialed Chyna. "Chyna's phone!" Olive answered.. Oh no..

"Uh, hey Olive.."

"Oh, Fletcher.." I heard her sniffle.

"Olive, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Don't hate me."

"Fletch, I could never hate you. But you hurt me.. and now I feel – I feel – I don't even know what I feel."

"Olive, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to handle that. Can you just meet me at the park later?"

**Olive's P.O.V**

"Olive, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to handle that. Can you just meet me at the park later?" he said in his nervous/sorry voice.

I'm so upset. He didn't know how to "handle" that? What does that even mean..?

"No. I can't. I just want to watch a movie with the girls. I'm sorry." and water filled the rims of my eyes.


	7. Leading Me On

**A/N: Chapter Seven! Yay(:**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!  
**

Chapter Seven:

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I locked myself in the bathroom so Chyna and Violet couldn't see me cry. I stared at myself in the mirror and these little voices in my head were saying, '_Look at yourself! Crying over a boy. And that boy is FLETCHER!' _

"Then why did I kiss him?" I asked myself out loud.

I washed my face and walked back into my room.

"Hey everyone," I said. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep..."

"But Olive!" Chyna said.

"You guys do whatever. It's been a long night for me." I got into bed and went to sleep.

_~ I leaned in and kissed him. Then I ran. "Olive! Come back!" he yelled._

_I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Fletcher grabbed me and kissed me back. "Where are you going?" he whispered to me while he was still hugging me._

"_Not away from you. I'll tell you that now." I smiled and we kissed again. ~_

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I was jealous of myself in that dream.. I looked at the clock. '12:47 a.m.' it read. I picked up my phone and sent Fletcher a text.

"_Hey, are you awake?"_

"_Yes I am. And I couldn't be more happier to hear from you."_

"_I'm awake, right?"_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_I think maybe we should talk. But meet somewhere."_

"_At almost one o'clock in the morning!?" _

"_Fine. Goodnight."_

"_No! Meet me at the park across and down the street."_

"_Alright. But I'm not changing my pajams! :P"_

"_Whatever. :)"_

I put a jacket and some boots on. I slowly walked out the door and to the park. I waited for about 45 minutes and Fletcher didn't show up.. I was really upset. "JERK!" I yelled.

I was about to leave when all of the sudden I heard someone yell "Olive! Wait!"

"No. I'm sick of waiting. I'll see you Monday because I have to."

Fletcher grabbed my arm. "Please wait." he asked and he starred into my eyes.

"This is the LAST time."

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I'm sick of letting her down and I'm sick of breaking her heart.. If I screw up again, she deserves someone better.

I starred into her eyes and was about to lean in when her phone rang. Ugh! "Hello?" she said.

I heard a bunch of yelling and then she snapped. "Chyna! Why not?"

Chyna, of course. Of all people it was Chyna. She hung up her phone and looked at me. "I've gotta go." she kissed my cheek and left.

_She kissed my cheek.._ I told myself with a smile. I sound all girly...

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

"Thanks a lot, Chyna." Olive snapped.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It was the perfect moment. But you called." her lips started quivering.

"I'm sorry! But I was kind of worried when I saw Olive's bed with no Olive!"

"Whatever.." and she got back into bed.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

On Monday I avoided Fletcher. It was just awkward.

He finally caught up to me. "Olive, I – we need to talk."

"About?"

"Everything.."

"Well then, talk!" I yelled.

"There's no easy way to say this, but I feel really bad.."

"Why?"

Then Chyna appeared giving me a look of irritation. "Olive! I need your help."

"I'm busy." I snapped.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. '_Sorry.'_ I mouthed to Fletcher.

"Chyna? WHAT THE HECK!?" I looked at her disappointed.

"He hurt you! And you guys are 'talking'?!"

"Chyna, you don't understand.." I said quietly.

"I DON'T?!" she yelled, and everyone including Fletcher started to stare.

"Chyna, people are starring." I whispered.

"Let `em!" she yelled. "You think I don't understand but how would you know? I can NOT tell you how many time I've realized I do like him back! But now-" her eyes widened.

"So that's why you were 'protecting' me? THANKS, CHYNA! YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND."

Chyna walked away and Fletcher ran after her. What? Now that he realizes she like(ed/s) him, he suddenly does to?!

This is all breaking down. I thought he did like me? He was leading me on and then broke me..

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

What was that? I met eyes with Olive, but ran after Chyna. She like(ed/s) me? I walked into the ANT Farm. "Chyna? What happened back there?"

"I don't even know." she said sadly.

"I've always questioned if I liked you back or not. You're just so sweet and I was confused."

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "Chyna what was th-" Olive stopped."Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." she said slowly while backing away.

"Olive I-" she was gone.

This is all so confusing was I actually having to choose?

_'What do I do?'_ I thought I whispered to myself.

"What would you do?" Chyna asked.

"I don't know. I need to go think.." I walked into the boys bathroom and just started to think.

Olive: my best friend since, I don't even know.

Chyna: the girl of my dreams that I gave up on, then she told Olive she did like me..

"Ah! What do I do?" I yelled.

I'll realize it eventually.. But I wish it was easier.. It has to be Chyna right? I don't even know what that was between me and Olive and it would only make sense if I was with Chyna... right..?

I walked out of the boys bathroom and right into Olive. "Ouch!" she yelled.

"Sorry.." I said.

"No you aren't." I heard her mutter under her breath.

I grabbed her arm. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed, "You lead me on, the broke me." she said as she swished her arm out of my hand and walked away.

Did I really? Lead her on? Break her?

I know I did. I know it.

Olive. Olive. "OLIVE!" I yelled as I ran after her.


	8. Now She Knows

**A/N: I'M FINALLY UPDATING! Chapter Eight! I'm sorry, but I do NOT think the ending is near.. ;DD **

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Eight:

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Olive. Olive. "OLIVE!" I yelled as I ran after her.

But Chyna... I suddenly stopped and thought some more. Maybe I should go talk to Chyna. Maybe? I will. It would never work.. I liked her for so long and gave up. My crush on her totally faded. But how do I say that nicely?

I walked over to the A.N.T. Farm. "Chyna." I said slowly.

"Hey." she said softly.

"I don't know how to say this. I'm really sorry bu-"

"Go get her." Chyna said with a smile.

I smiled and ran after Olive, but she was no longer at school. I just went home. If she was at her house and I had knocked on her door, her parents would have said, "Hi Fletcher! How are you? How are you're parents? Blah blah blah!" and I don't want to hear that. Sorry!

I threw my stuff onto my bed and let out a long sigh. "Are you okay, honey?" My mom yelled.

"I'm fine, Mom!" I yelled back. "Kind of." I whispered.

My phone beeped. It was a new text from Chyna.

"_Hey, it's Chyna."_

"_Hi. I figured."_

"_Ha ha. So what are you to do?"_

"_I don't know. Just sit here and think I guess.."_

"_You should come to the school dance with me Friday. :) It would be fun! You could get your mind off of things. I don't even think she'll be showing up. She's too upset with everyone. :/ I kind of feel like it's all my fault."_

"_Chyna! It's not. And that sounds like fun! You're probably right about her not showing up.. :/ "_

"_Thanks. :) Are you coming to school tomorrow?"_

"_Maybe. I'm so confused. I think Thursday will be my off day.."_

"_But you are coming to school Friday, right?"_

"_Yeah. But uh, what about Olive?"_

"_Oh.. Right. I don't know.."_

"_Well, see you Friday!"_

"_Yep! :) Byee!"_

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

What about Olive? Ah! She's gonna hate us all.. But I just can't stop thinking about going to the dance with Fletcher! Hm, never thought I'd say that..

I need to talk to Olive.

I whipped out my phone and clicked 'Olive'. She's on speed dial. It rang, and rang, and rang until finally I heard a voice say, "H-hello?"

"Are you coming to school tomorrow or Friday?"

"Of course I- maybe.. I don't want to really see anyone right now. But you can come ov-over?"

"I think you should get some sleep. Night for you. :) "

"N-n-night." she stuttered. I could tell she's been crying.

I decided to call Fletcher.. "Maybe you should just stay home Friday."

"But then, wouldn't you be alone?"

"Thanks for caring, but you need all the thinking you can get. "

I was kind of upset about telling him to stay home, but I think he just needs a while to think straight. Whatever he does is fine with me. And even if it's not, I'll be happy for them!

It has to stop being all about Chyna. That's how I've always put things, and now I feel awful that it has come to this.. It is all my fault and that's that.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I hate this. Forget it, I'm going over there..

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I was lying on my bed when I heard my mom say, "Hi Fletcher! How are you? How are your parents?... Yes! She is, but she isn't feeling good. …. Oh okay! Yeah, upstairs!"

Oh great, I need to hide my face. It's all read and blotchy.. I washed it really fast and faced the window as he came in. "Hey." he said softly.

… I said nothing. I couldn't.

"Olive?"

….

"Olive. I know you can hear me. You aren't deaf."

…

"OLIVE!"

I jumped and fell back. "Oh, I'm so sorry Olive."

I still didn't say anything. I couldn't. Honestly, I wanted to say something, but I was paralyzed..

"Fine, I'll talk, you won't. Just listen." he started. "I'm sorry. For upsetting you, for "breaking" you, for making you cry, for just everything.."

I turned around and faced him. "Fletcher, it means a lot that you're apologizing.."

"But you want me to leave.. I understand." he started to walk out the door.

"No. It just means a lot that you came here to apologize."

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

"There are so many things I want to tell you, but I just can't.." I said under my breath, thinking I couldn't be heard.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. As much as I want to, I can't."

She walked over to me. "Of course you can," she said. "We're friends, remember?"

"Remember when you k-" but Olive's phone rang.

"Hello? … Yeah, he is," Then I saw her eyes widen a bit. She looked at me and then looked away. Her conversation carried on and then I heard, "Okay, thanks, Chyna."

I kind of just stared back at her while she stared at me. "Is everything alright?" I asked nervously.

She seemed to lighten up. "Yep! Everything is just fine." she said smiling really big.


	9. An Actual Happy Ending

**A/N: I know I said the end was not near, but I think I chaanged my mind xD. I didn't like this story :/**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Nine:

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Olive got a phone call from Chyna and when she hung up was just staring at me. "Is everything alright?" I asked nervously.

"Yep! Everything is just fine." she said smiling really big.

I just stared blankly at her. What did Chyna tell her exactly? Olive looks lost in her own world right now. "Um, Olive! You there?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

She came back to reality. "Oh yeah! I'm here. Sorry. Chyna called." she said, her smile getting bigger.

"What exactly did she tell you? You're making me nervous," she said nothing. "Okay, you're making me really nervous," and she still stood there smiling. "OLIVE! HELLOOOO!"

"Chyna told me something I really liked hearing. That's all." her smile got smaller as she came down to Earth.

"And what was that?" I asked. I was really anxious to know.

"It had to do with me.. and you." she smiled.

"Continue.." I said.

"Remember when I k-.. Never mind. I don't think I could tell you.."

"Wha- why?"

"Because then you might leave.. Forever. It might be too awkward."

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Something I've been waiting to hear..

"Because then you might leave.. Forever. It might be too awkward."

"I promise, and this time I mean it, I **PROMISE** I am not going anywhere." That reminded me of the dream two nights ago and I had to tell him.

"Well.." I started.

"Yes?"

"It was about you, and me.."

"You already said that."

"And how... you,"

"Yes..?"

"Kinda sort of.."

"Finish.."

Then my mom called out to me. "OLIVE, HONEY!"

"YEAH, MOM? I'M KIND OF BUSY!"

"OH WAIT, NEVER MIND! SORRY, DEAR!"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Fletcher. "What was I saying?" I asked, to waste some time. I was nervous to tell him.

"Well, you were saying how the phone call between you and Chyna was about you and I. Then it was about how I kinda sort of.."

"Oh right!" I said. Then I just kept silent.

"I kinda sorta what?" Fine. I'll tell him.. ?

I thought for a second. What am I to do? Just say it, or what?

"That you kinda sort of might.."

"I'm getting impatient.. Just saying."

"Well basically what I'm saying is that you kinda sort of.. Like me?" Fletcher kind of spaced out. "I knew I shouldn't of said anything."

I stood up and so did he. I went to walk back to my window and he grabbed my arm. "Uh, yes?" I asked.

I thought this was a perfect moment until, "I like you, at least, I did. Then this all came crashing down and I didn't know what to do.. So I stopped liking you..."

"Oh, I understand." Tears filled the rims of my eyes.

He grabbed my arm again. "Wait, I'm not finished. Because then I realized no matter what, I'd like you a lot. Whether or not you still like me."

"Well Fletcher, I like you... A lot."

We both sat on the 'couch' by my window, and I was just taring out it when he grabbed my hand and we interlocked fingers. "Well now, I like you even more." he said with a smile. I then faced him and kissed his cheek. I'm in love, and I can say with my best friend.

**(I know! BAD ENDING!)**


End file.
